


Liquid Teacher

by Nocturnalmind7



Series: Civilization Reborn [5]
Category: Original Work, Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Animated GIFs, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalmind7/pseuds/Nocturnalmind7





	Liquid Teacher

 

She educates humanity. She's a nice-going person and the human children enjoy her teachings


End file.
